Mori and the unwanted bride
by Darklinkette
Summary: this is part 2 of the host club's new hostess! i hope you enjoy n please review for any other ideas that u want to see in this story. remember, we will be following Hannah until graduation!


Mori and the unwanted bride

Chapter 1

Hana-chan! Hana-chan!" the small blonde haired boy beamed up at the American with frosting on his cheek. Hunni, you must eat neater." she smiled at the doe eyed boy, grabbing a napkin from the nearby table, wiping the pink frosting. "thank you, Hana-chan." Hunni laughed, jumping around like a child. His big golem like friend appeared at Hannah's side, watching Hunni act like a child. "he's how old again?" Hannah brushed back her hair, with a look on her face like she couldn't believe he was a senior. "18 years old, but acts like a 4 year old." Mori spoke, a smile on his face. "no kidding. If Renge didn't warn me about him, I would have thought he was some kid that one of the hosts was babysitting." she chuckled. Mori nodded knowing what she meant. Everyone who first met Hunni thought he was a child, until he did something that let everyone know that he was actually 18 years old. "Takashi!" Hunni rushed toward, being picked up by the big silent teen. "Daddy is here to see us!" Hunni beamed up at him. The entire music 3 room went quiet, Kyoya stopped his scribbling, Haruhi escaped into the kitchen, the twins stopped their teasing of Haruhi and stood up straight, Tamaki stood up facing the door, and Mori was the same as ever, only he placed Hunni down on the ground. Hannah could feel the tension in the air, but didn't know why. She just stared at the older blonde haired man who had entered the room. "Good evening, Mr. Suo, Hitachiin, Otori, Morinodzuka." the man nodded to the rich sons in the room. He turned to the woman beside Mori-senpai. "good evening, you must be one of the host club's guests. Forgive me for intruding on your well paid visit." he bowed, but on the rise, he realized that this woman wasn't acting as a well bred high classed daughter. "not quite. I'm not some rich person's daughter." she smirked, looking at the man who bowed to her. He straightened up, displeased that this girl would dare be rude to her elder. "then, if you are not a daughter of money, then you must be Miss. Haruhi Fujioka." he straightened his tie, staring down his nose at her. Kyoya was about to tell him that he was wrong when Hannah laughed a short cruel laugh. "wrong again. I am not Haruhi, but I will not say my name. I know that you would not know it, unless school gossip reaches bored business men who have nothing better to do than gossip." Hannah smirked as the man blushed from humiliation. "i thought so. My name is Hannah, that's all I need to say since the look in your eyes say you heard who I am." she watched as the man's hands flexed. Knowing she was making him angry, she laughed, pushing his anger father. "now now, Mr. what was it again? Oh no mater, I wouldn't be able to remember your name, since I am nothing more than a commoner." she walked away, before the very angry man blew up. "the nerve of that girl, that...that commoner. And you, Mr. Suo, allow such rudeness into your club?" he turned to face Tamaki, who looked at Kyoya with pleading eyes. Kyoya sighed, standing up. "sir, her rudeness is exactly what has helped raise this club's profits and she has a debt to pay off. She cannot be fired or kicked out of this school. As you know, she is a foreign exchange student who will be here for half a year." Kyoya explained to the man, pushing up his glasses. The man, fuming, but didn't seem to explode, nodded. He knew that money was everything, and if this rude commoner was bring money to a club, then who was he to intervene? He turned to Mori and Hunni, who looked at him with calm expressionless faces. "may I speak to my son and Takashi alone?" he cleared his throat. Nodding, they all went to the kitchen, where Haruhi and Hannah was whispering to each other. "what are you girls whispering about?" the twins each grabbed a girl around the waist. Haruhi rolled her eyes, Hannah just shrugged. "that man, Hunni's father. I wonder what he wants?" Hannah commented, leaning her ear against the door. "you'll never hear the conversation." Kyoya told her. "the walls are sound proof, it is a music room after all." he smiled at Hannah's motion of moving her fingers like her hand was talking. "it's a music room after all." Hannah used a deep voice, trying a horrible imitation Kyoya. Hannah moved away from the door, punching Kyoya lightly on the shoulder as she walked by. He attempted to grab her, but she moved quickly from his grip. She sat on the counter and opened her laptop. After it came on, a bubble popped up on the screen. A female robotic voice announced loudly, "you got mail!" that sent every rich kid in that room looking in their pockets. "Relax, it's just Hannah's laptop." Haruhi told them, pointing at the laptop. Hannah rolled her eyes again when Tamaki and the twins crowded around her, looking at the screen. It's a letter from my sister." she told them, excitement appearing on her face. She opened the email, reading it. She chuckled from something on it, then opened the attached file. She turned the computer where everyone could see the pics. "my niece and nephew." she told them, laughing as the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi looked at the picture. "the letter says they were celebrating Chad's second birthday. This was taken after Clarice pushed her baby brother's face in the cake. He returned the favor." she laughed, looking back at the picture. She stopped laughing, and her face held a sad smile on her face. "you miss them, don't you?" Tamaki asked her, noticing the face last, but asked the obvious question. "yeah, Clarice will start school next year, but I won't be there protecting her from all the mean children who will try hurting her." one of the twins placed a arm around er shoulder. She smiled as he placed a kiss on her tear streaked cheek. She didn't even know she was crying, but rubbing her eyes, laughing. She was determine not to cry in front of these guys, showing that she was weak. The door opened and Hunni and Mori came through the opened door. They were both quiet, which didn't say much for Mori, but a hell of a lot for Hunni. Another thing that made everyone worry was Hunni was red eyed, tears were ready to spill out of his eyes. Hannah immediately got off the counter and asked the question everyone was wondering. " Hunni-senpai, what's wrong?" she crouched so she was eye leveled with the senior. "daddy...said...that Takashi...couldn't...stay here anymore. I don't want him to go." the senior bawled, holding onto Hannah. She stroked the 18 year old's hair, feeling sorry for him. Mori remained silent. Taking the senior from Hannah. She stood up, quizzical about what was going on. Haruhi was as well, but the others knew what Hunni meant. "he's already got it planned out, doesn't he, Mori?" Tamaki asked in a strange cold voice. Mori nodded, pain in his eyes. "but an arranged marriage." Kaoru spoke. "Your not even out of school." Hikaru finished for his twin. Haruhi said Mori's name in a comforting kind of way, but Hannah stood up in angry. "an arranged marriage? That's middle age style. We're in the 21st century dammit." if there was one thing Hannah couldn't stand, it was this. Forcing marriage on someone, anyone was cruel and horrible. It was a controlling mechanism and Hannah didn't like people being controlled. She was a strong believer of love, and you couldn't love someone who you was forced to married. She walked out of the door, with Tamaki asking her what she was doing. "I'm going to give that man a huge piece of my mind." she tossed back, walking calmly out, but fire was in her eyes. Tamaki gulped thinking she was scary than Kyoya being woke up in the morning. Kyoya was admiring the way she was. She was angered, making her more determined to do what was on her mind. Hannah walked out, but didn't see Hunni's father anywhere. "coward." she muttered under her breath. She walked out of the school, with the host club behind her, telling her to stop. She ignored them, until a big hand grabbed her, picking her up from the ground and over his shoulder. "Mori-senpai!" she gasped in shock. "don't. Please." he spoke to her. He placed her back down, but kept his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "but, it's wrong." she tried reasoning with him. "my family has been a part of the Haninodzuka family for generations. If the father wants to marry me off, he has every right." Mori spoke like it didn't hurt, but Hannah could see from his eyes that he didn't wish to marry. She sighed, then nodded. "fine, I won't say anything, but." she held up a finger when he looked ready to walk off. "I will if I see something that I don't like, or if I see something that hurts Hunni too much, or if he asks me. I just want you to know that, y'all are my friends and I won't stand by while you guys get hurt." Mori smiled, a rare sit to everyone, since only Hunni was graced enough to see it. "deal." he stood up, and turned around, walking back to Hunni.

Chapter 2

Marriage? Father, I will not! I refuse!" a blonde girl jumped from her chair, angered but hurt that her father would do this. "it's for your own good. It's time you become a wife." the father spoke calmly to his daughter. Mr. Morinodzuka will make you a wonderful husband." the daughter scowled, pissed that her father wouldn't listen to her. "but I don't want to get married! I want to go to college and become a journalist! I want to travel the world! I can't do that married with children!" she screamed at her father. "Robiku ! Enough of that! No daughter of mine will become a journalist! Those people have no life whatsoever! If you do not get married, you will be disowned!" he told her, angered by the mere thought of his only child becoming a gossipy journalist. Robin ran out of the room, tears falling from her face. She slammed her bedroom door, and fell on the bed sobbing. She needed her father's money to get to college. No money would keep her from being a journalist, she would never be respected at her school. She shivered at the thought of throwing her dream away. She sat up on her bed, a look of determination on her. She would go to the Ouran high school host club, maybe if she could talk to this Takashi to refuse marriage, then she could fulfill her dream. She went to bed, devising a plan to talk to Takashi.

Chapter 3

oh Tamaki! Why do you look so sadden for?" a girl asked him, a look of concern on his face. "my dear princess, I am sadden because you will leave me. My heart is heavy because our meeting is so timed." Tamaki said, tears in his eyes. "oh Tamaki!" the girl said his name with a sigh. "...crying when he realized that he was confused by our mother to be me." Kaoru told the girls laughing. The girls heard sniffling from Kaoru's side. Kaoru looked at his younger twin, seeing tears in his eyes. "what is it, Hikaru?" he asked him. "that story is so embarrassing, must you tell them?" he turned to the older twin, tears falling. Kaoru apologized, kissing the tears away. One of the girls swooned, making the others catch her. "i like strawberry cake, but I also like...ow!" tears filled Hunni's eyes when he bite his tongue. "you have to be careful when you eat." Mori told him, bending down to wipe cake off his face. The tears fell down his face, and he hollered "Takashi!" hugging Mori. The girls awed at that display. "Haruhi, how does it feel being around an American commoner?" one girl asked Haruhi. 'it's educational. I'm learning a lot about America." Haruhi smiled at the girl. "really?" another girl, leaned a bit to the side, looking at the American who had spread her legs a bit father than a lady should. "are all Americans like her?" she turned her attention back to Haruhi. "she says no. she says that she isn't anything like the children in her old high school. Plus, Americans don't always deep fry their food." Haruhi pointed out. Both girls started asking Haruhi questions like, if they don't deep fry everything, then what do they eat? And what do the rich children in American act like? "ladies ladies. I will answer your questions, but if you really want to know about her, then ask her yourself. She enjoys talking about her home." Haruhi laughed. The girls blushed from embarrassment. The door slammed open, causing the entire room to be silent. A girl entered the room, a very ugly scowl on her face. "i need to speak to Mr. Takashi Morinodzuka" she announced, entering the room. "excuse me boys." Hannah got up, leaving the group of boys to walk toward the girl. "excuse me, but you have to make an appointment to speak with someone in the Host Club." Hannah explained, none to nice with her tone. "excuse me? I am not a client! Now, remove yourself form my path!" the girl shoved Hannah back, making all the women gasp. Hannah smirked, "i know you didn't just shove me out of your way." she stepped forward, making the girl back up in fear. " I am..." but Hannah laughed a cruel laugh, reminding everyone of Kyoya's laughter. "I don't give a damn who you are! You don't come barging in, demanding to see someone. You do what every other girl does, you make a request to see Takashi and Hunni, then you are told when you can come by. Nobody here cares what position your father is, everyone here has high rich fathers, but they do what everyone else does." Hannah snapped her fingers, annoyed by this stuck up girl who thought she could get anything by the snap of her fingers. ""now, why don't you leave? You can come back tomorrow and make a request the right way." Hannah said, grabbing her by the arm, ready to pull her out. "but I am his betrothed! I have every right to talk to him!" at the announcement, the girls gasped, Hannah let go of her arm. " I am Robiku Zukor, daughter of the CEO of a toy company. I do not wish to marry you! If you have any respect, please don't let my father force us to marry!" tears streamed down her face, she quickly covered her face to hide the already seen tears. "aw heel!" Hannah muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "so, you don't want to get married?" Mori asked, appearing at Hannah's side, surprising both girls. "no. I have a dream to go to college and become a world traveling Journalist. I can't do that if my father disowns me. I won't be able to go to college, I'll be a laughingstock of my school."

"bullshit."

"what?" the girl uncovered her face, looking up at Hannah. " I said bullshit." Hannah repeated. "what is with you fucked up people and your whole money thing? I'm a goddamn commoner, but you don't see me complaining about money. I plan on going to college, paying my own fucking way. You don't see me crying and boohooing over the fact that my daddy might disown me for following my dreams." Hannah ran her fingers through her hair. "listen up, Robin. Get up, walk to your father, tell him that you are not getting married and you don't give a shit if he disowns you. I did,and look at me now. I'm in the foreign exchange program, I'm surrounded by obnoxious men and a guy who acts like a child, and a man who is so mysterious he pisses me off. When I came here, I had just been disowned by my own father. He wasn't rich, but he was the only father I had. He told me that I was no daughter of his, but do you see me crying? Hell no! I'm proving to my old classmates and to my own father that I am worth something. If they want to cast me out of their lives, then let them. I'll be strong, I'll be able to look back and be glad I followed my dreams. If you even have one fragment of a soul in your body, you'll follow that dream of yours and go to college. Even if you have to pay a student loan, at least your working hard for your dream." Hannah walked away from the girl, not even looking back.. the girl got up, took a deep breath, and swooned. "how pathetic, she can't even handle the reality."

Chapter 4

What...happened?" Robin asked, opening her eyes. "Hey! Robin-chan's awake!" Hunni exclaimed, running over to the girl on the couch. Hannah walked over there with a glass of water in her hand. "here." she handed the drink to the girl. She thanked Hannah, drinking the water. "you fainted. You rich people have no stomach for hearing the truth." Hannah chuckled, dragging a chair to sit beside the girl. "i apologize, I have never been talked to before like that." Robin placed the glass on the table nearby, and looked down. "i figured as much. You rich people are pathetic, complaining about this or that, never fully accepting what you have. I'm glad I wasn't born rich, if I was, I'd probably be just like you. Never standing up for what I believe in, never try to achieve my dreams. I think bout and I would hate it." Hannah looked at her hands, smiling. Suddenly, Robin grabbed Hannah's hands. "then, will you tell everything you told me to my father? If he hears it from you, then maybe we'll listen!" Hannah looked at the pleading girl and wiped the sad, desperate hope on her face. "No." the girl's face fell, she looked down at her lap. Hannah grabbed her chin with her finger, forcing her to look into Hannah's piercing eyes. "i can't say it, because it won't mean a thing from me. It must come out of those pretty lips of yours. It's the only way he'll listen." Robin's eyes went wide, the image of herself saying that to her father frightened her, but she knew that this was the only she could achieve her dream. She nodded, getting up. She walked out of the door, leaving the host members staring after her. "do you really think she'll do it?" Hikaru asked Hannah. "she will. That look in her eye is what I had when I told my father something close to that. Unfortunately, that only takes care of one problem." Hannah said, looking up at Mori. He nodded, letting her know that he would be doing the same thing. "will you need someone to stand by you, giving you moral support?" Mori nodded, making Tamaki stand up on the couch, clearing his throat. "then it's settled men...and women." he added remembering Hannah. " we will stand by Mori's side as he tells Hunni's father that he will not be married." Mori gave them his rare smile, and Hannah laughed, pulling Tamaki down off the couch. "alright prince, let's go then." Hannah stood up, holding Hunni's hand as he dragged her to the limo waiting outside, with the rest of the members following close by. "hey Kyoya?" Hannah stopped, turning toward her boyfriend. "yes?"\

"do you think you could send someone undercover to follow Robin and keep a close eye on her?" Kyoya didn't know what was going through Hannah's mind, but the worry in her voice made him immediately call someone. "it's done." he told her. "thank you."

YOUR WHAT!" Robin's father bellowed at his daughter. "I said, I am not going to get married to Mori." she told him, not flinching at the rise of his voice. "you will or I'll disown you!" he yelled at her, reminding her that she would need money to do anything. "i don't care, father. I will go to college, with of without your money. I will fulfill my dream and leave to travel. If you don't support me, then that is your problem, not mine." she stood her ground, watching as her father got up from his chair. She knew what was going to happen, but she didn't care. "no matter what you do, I will not follow your orders anymore. I am a free woman, and if I want to remain unmarried, I will." she told him, no fear in her voice as her father stopped in front of her.

I will not stand for this!" Mr. Haninodzuka stood up in anger. "sir, I won't be marrying anyone. I will be finishing school, and stay by Hunni's side until he tells me to stop protecting him." Mori said to Hunni's father. "but, you had no..." he stopped when Hunni stood up and looked at his father in the eyes. "father, I will not let Takashi be married off just because it will help you get more money. Ha is my friend and I will not let you or anyone hurt him." Hannah got a sudden chill as Hunni spoke, she had always seen a small boy, but right then she saw a powerful 18 year old who was protecting her friend. "this is all the work of that commoner isn't it?" he snarled, pointing at Hannah. She smiled coldly, making him turn his gaze away. It made him angry that she stroked fear into him like that. "she helped a little, but this is all my thinking. She helped me realize that Forced Marriages are wrong." Mori said to the business man. "but, Takashi, you would be more rich than you are now! You'd..." Mori held up a hand, and the business man shut up. "i don't care. I just want Hunni safe, it is my family's ancestors job to protect the Haninodzuka family, and that is what I will do." Mori stood up, and walked out with Hunni and the rest of the club behind him. Hannah stopped, letting everyone else pass. Kyoya and the twins arched an eyebrow. "Sir, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." she said, closing the door behind curious hosts. "but, even you must realize that an arranged marriage is wrong. I'm sure your father didn't force marriage on you when you were young." the man bit his lip, shamed that she seemed to know that. "yes, but if Mori doesn't get married..."

"then he will be happy with what he has. Forcing someone to get married is not right. Besides, I met her, and I have to ask." the man looked up at her surprised, "you noticed them?"

"no, but the eyes told me."

Robin." Hannah opened the door to Kyoya's house, smiling at the girl. The smile was quickly lived when the girl broke down crying. "oh hell! KYOYA!" Hannah hollered, helping the girl into the parlor room. Kyoya came in the room, and saw the girl. "the spy sent them already. I have them right here." Kyoya handed the white envelope to Hannah. "Robin, are you fit enough to hear this?" Robin looked up at Hannah. "hear what?" Hannah held the envelop up. "this is evidence. Your father can be arrested for what he did, if you would like? If not, I can always threaten him with it. You'll get the money you'll need, and he'll stop." Robin gasped, sitting up and covered her arm. "there's no need to hide it. I know and so does Kyoya. We sent some one under covered. He took a lot of good shots and even a video." Robin started crying, holding onto Hannah. "I'm sorry! He's not a bad man. He just, gets a bit abusive when he gets angry." Hannah stroked her hair in a comforting way. "it's okay. There's nothing to apologize for. I know how it is. A father has no right to beat his child. I'll threaten him. The beating will end." Hannah reassured her. "really?" Robin looked back into Hannah's eyes. "of course, I won't let anyone hurt my friends." Robin continued crying, holding onto Hannah for strength. Kyoya pulled out his cell, and called someone. "i will need two police officers, strong and brutal."

"no. I will not need the officers." Hannah told Kyoya. "are you sure? You don't have to do this." he told her, still holding the phone to his ear. "yes, I have to. She will not be hurt by him, and I will not need a bodyguard to protect me." Kyoya spoke into the phone, dismissing his order. "then I will go with you." Kyoya told her. She nodded, stroking Robin's hair.

What is the meaning of..." Mr. Zukor started bellowing, but stopped when the cold eyes of Hannah met his angry eyes. "that is blackmail." she pointed to the envelope she threw on his desk. Nervously, he opened the fingers with shaking hands. "this is..."

"that's right. The beating of your family will end, or these pictures will be sent to the police by me. We don't want that, now do we?" she grinned at him. "how dare you come in here and threaten me? I'm calling..." he picked up the phone of his desk, but Kyoya stopped him. "you don't want to do that. Those are not the only copy. I have one, the other members of the host club has them. If we get thrown out, then they have strict orders to send the pictures to the police, the news media, and your co-workers. Your name will be pulled through the mud, your family's name ruined. We'll make sure that you will never again be able to walk outside without everyone hating you." Kyoya never looked at the man, but the man feared this guy. "what do you want?" he growled at the American, placing the phone back "do you not listen? Stop the beating, spend time straightening yourself out. If I see even one small bruise on her, a slap, the pictures will be sent, no questions asked." Hannah gave him a smile that reminded him of a predator who trapped it's prey. "fine. I won't do this anymore." he yelled at her. "good! Our work here is done. Have a nice day. Oh, and just to make sure you don't try anything sneaky. Your currently under watch and the man you made the arranged marriage with, he knows as well. Ciao!" she waved, walking out the door. "you don't want any signed document or anything?" Kyoya asked her when they reached the limo. "no, because he may be an abusive father, but he's no moron. If he looks in my old school record, and I assure you he will, he will know that anyone who messes with me will get hurt."

**The End**

**A.N.: if anyone has anymore ideas on this story, please review letting me know. I will read them and possibly write them. Thank you and stay posted for the third story of the hostess! I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
